1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming method using a silver halide photosensitive material, and more specifically to an image-forming method for recording digital information on a silver halide photosensitive material with little deterioration. Further specifically, the present invention relates to a silver halide photosensitive material realizing the image-forming method and excellent in storability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of cinema has conventionally applied a method of using image information pictured using a negative film for photographing, as the image of an original plate, preparing copy by printing it in an intermediate film and further printing this copy in a positive film for cinema to be provided for projection.
In many cases, the intermediate film for preparation of a copy is used twice. The negative film of an original plate is printed on a negative type intermediate film for preparing a master positive. Then, the master positive is printed again on the intermediate film for preparing a duplicate negative. The duplicate negative is finally printed on a cinema positive film for preparing a print for screening.
In the production of cinema, there has recently prevailed rapidly a method of carrying out the digital synthesis and editing of the original plate image and converting it into an analogue image on a film again by a film recorder. This is carried out because image impossible in reality is prepared by synthesis and editing by a computer and the freedom of image representation can be expanded. As the original plate image, there can be used various images such as image information obtained by digitizing image information photographed in a negative film for photographing by a film scanner, image information photographed by an HD video camera and image information obtained by computer graphics and the like.
As the pixel count of the original plate image, for example, when a negative film for photographing is digitized with a film scanner to prepare the image information of 2048×1556, the pixel count is 3.18 million pixels.
When the image original plate is conveniently prepared as digital information as described above and this is put on the screen by conventional analog screening, there is applied a process of printing the original plate prepared as digital information on an intermediate film and printing this on a positive film for cinema as in a conventional process.
However, when the method is applied, a new problem is generated in accordance with the high resolution of digital information. When an original image is printed on a silver halide photosensitive material, there has been a problem that the deterioration of image quality occurs and adequate image quality for screening is not maintained. There has been required reduction of the deterioration of image quality performance such as the generation of blotting, the deterioration of sharpness and the lowering of color reproducibility that originate in the photographic properties of an analog silver halide photosensitive material. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No.(hereinafter referred to as JP-A-)10-20461 discloses a silver halide color photosensitive material characterized in that the value N of a magenta image by laser scanning exposure is 100 μm to 200 μm. The value N is quantity corresponding to the blotting of an image and it is disclosed that the blotting of characters is lessened in recording on a color paper. However, the size of a pixel is 12 μm or less in the resolution of 2000 dpi or more that has been recently used in the field of cinema production and the above-mentioned value N is clearly not suitable for resolving fine image information. Consequently, there has been intensively desired a method of recording digital information with little deterioration on a silver halide photosensitive material.
Further, a problem at the time of recording digital image information on a photosensitive material using a film recorder was also newly generated. When the digital image information is usually recorded using the film recorder, 10 hours or more are often required from the start of recording to the end thereof. In this case, a problem was the fluctuation of photographic performance with the lapse of time until development processing after exposure of the film, so-called storability of a latent image. Difference in the lapse of time until development processing after exposure of the film is generated between the initial portion and the final portion of the recording information. Therefore, a problem that the color of an image is deviated was generated. Consequently, a photosensitive material having little fluctuation in the storability of a latent image has been desired intensively.